


The Alphabet Affair - K

by spikesgirl58



Series: The Alphabet Affair [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Illya is taking a big chance.Written for the MFUWSS Beta Challenge.  Prompts - Kidnap and Knucklehead!





	

Illya stared at the ceiling, still not quite believing what had happened. His limbs felt as if they weighed a ton apiece and there was an ache in the small of his back that promised bigger things yet to come. It didn’t matter. For the first time in what seemed forever, Illya was sated, from his eyebrows to his toenails. He was both invigorated and exhausted at the same time. He wanted to leap from the bed and shout his news from the inadequate window that overlooked Geary Street. He wanted to never move from the bed and keep his news to himself, hidden away forever. 

Even so, as Napoleon stepped from behind the partially closed bathroom door and smiled, Illya felt himself start to stir again. He didn’t take his eyes off his partner, though. It was as it seeing him for the first time. 

Napoleon’s torso was decorated with a myriad of bruises and marks. Illya knew his looked similar. Their love making had not been soft and sweet. They were men, evenly matched and both inclined to take the lead. Illya had only relinquished control when his need to climax overwhelmed everything else.

“What’s wrong?” Napoleon asked as he tossed the towel onto the bed. He sat down at Illya’s side and stroked his cheek. Illya turned his head towards him, nestling against Solos calloused palm.

“Nothing. Why?”

“You look sad. You don’t regret what happened, do you?”

“Regret it? No, not at all. What I do regret is what a knucklehead I’ve been to not say something before now. All that time lost. Can you forgive me?”

“Things happen when they are supposed to, Illya. There is nothing to forgive.” Napoleon kissed him and Illya decided his partner was right. 

“Probably so, however, we do have a bit of a problem now.”

“Problem?” Napoleon smiled again, his eyes heavy lidded, as if half asleep. “The only problem I can see is how I’m going to have keeping my hands off you. It was hard enough when we weren’t lovers.”

“Lovers.” Illya turned the word over in his mouth a couple of times and nodded in agreement. “What is Waverly going to say?”

“Not much of anything. It’s not like we invented it. We aren’t the first partners to become involved and we won’t be the last.”

This roused Illya from his stupor. “You are jesting.”

“Nope. I can think of a handful of very successful agents who are couples. The fact that you don’t have a clue proves that it can be done. There are certain precautions we will need to take.”

“Such as?” Illya caught one of Napoleon’s hands and brought it to his mouth, licking the palm. 

“Well, it’s essential that THRUSH doesn’t learn of our relationship or it will be a never-ending parade of them kidnaping one of us to use against the other. We will have to learn to be discreet.”

“As opposed to now, you mean?” Illya pulled Napoleon down, then rolled so that his partner was beneath him. “I can think of a dozen times in the last year, we were used as bait, one for the other.”

“Exactly.” Napoleon arched his back as Illya straddled him angling it so their genitals were touching. “Once we leave this room, we have to go back to being our usual selves. It will be our only defense. I know Waverly will demand it of us as well. If we can carry on a relationship for a given period of time without discovery, then I know he will not have a problem with it.” Illya caught their penises with one hand and began to pump them. “Kuryakin, are you listening to me…” Napoleon trailed off with a moan. “Faster… and harder.”

Illya obliged, his own climax a few seconds behind Napoleon’s. He flopped to one side, panting slightly. “You now have ten minutes to talk to me before my attention starts to wander again.”

“Illya, I’m serious.” Napoleon’s look only made Illya want to tease him more.

“So am I. Well, perhaps fifteen. It has been a busy afternoon.” Illya wiped their intermingled semen off his hand with Napoleon’s discarded towel. At the sharp look Solo gave him, Illya smiled. “Napoleon, I was paying attention and I agree. We need to observe a strict ‘do not touch’ policy when on assignment. However, as this is the beginning of what I hope will be a long and advantageous relationship for both of us, you will not begrudge me a few hours of enjoyment.”

At that Napoleon grinned. “No, I most certainly won’t.” He looked over at his watch. “The night club doesn’t open for another three hours. Whatever shall we do with that time?”

Illya got up in one graceful motion and disappeared into the bathroom. He was back a moment later, a tube of K-Y jelly in his hand. “I have a suggestion…”


End file.
